


We Own You (The Series)

by purpleeyestelllies, The_thirst_is_real



Series: We Own You Collaboration [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Penetration, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Group Sex, Light BDSM, M/M, Master Louis, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgy, Overstimulation, Power Play, Riding, Sex, Slave Harry, Slave Liam, Slave Niall Horan, Sleepy Cuddles, master zayn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-01-26 09:47:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies, https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_thirst_is_real/pseuds/The_thirst_is_real
Summary: Prince Zayn and Master Louis have slaves, from time to time, they all have a little fun.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Liam Payne/Harry Styles, Niall Horan/Liam Payne, Niall Horan/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Zayn Malik/Liam Payne/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne, Zayn Malik/Louis Tomlinson
Series: We Own You Collaboration [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540657
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So for the last few months, I have been working with the incredible purpleeyestelllies on this fun collaboration with a series she wrote a few years ago. We will be posting three chapters in the next few months. I hope you all enjoy these stories. 
> 
> The concept: Prince Zayn has a slave called Liam. His best friend Louis has two slaves, Harry and Niall. 
> 
> The original story.  
https://archiveofourown.org/works/5316434/chapters/12274679

Today had been a perfect day for Prince Zayn. He had nowhere to go, no one to see; he had the whole day off and his day was made even more perfect with his beloved slave Liam by his side. Zayn decided that the two would spend the day together in their quarters, spending some quality time together as Master and slave. 

After a quiet morning, Zayn was getting a massage from Liam while the prince laid out on the bed; Liam was on top, rubbing his hands over his Master's tense shoulders. "How does that feel, sir?" Liam asked. 

"Perfect, lover. It's feeling much better," Zayn replied, half-asleep. 

"You know, you should speak to the doctor again about your back. I don't want it to get any worse," Liam said as Zayn looked up and smiled, aware that his slave often worried too much. 

"I will, darling, but for now I've got you to help me." When Liam finished, Zayn sat up and kissed his boy, dominating the kiss as a thank you to the slave. "Now, I’d like to see some of the work you've been doing with your tutor," the prince said. 

"I thought you wanted a relaxing day," Liam said a little confused. 

"Yes, and we will, but I haven't seen your work in a few days and I just want to make sure you are doing well," Zayn replied and Liam simply nodded in obedience. 

Master and slave sat at the table as Liam showed Zayn his file with all his coursework. He had lessons with a tutor three times a week, teaching him several subjects such as maths, English and science. "Have you heard from Master Louis lately?" Liam asked, thinking of his master’s best friend.

"Yes, he called the other day." Zayn paused for a moment. "I think he's finally going to buy a slave." 

Liam looked up. He knew his Master's best friend had been considering purchasing a slave for a long time, but he also knew Louis was quite picky and wanted the perfect boy to be his. "That's good. Where will he look for one?" Liam asked. 

"He didn't say. He was just looking at different Training Centres," Zayn replied. "He's been asking my advice on how to purchase a slave. He also asked if he could speak to you," Zayn said and a look of confusion passed across Liam’s face. 

"But Sir, I was bought by your parents," Liam said, which was true. When the prince had turned sixteen, the King and Queen had bought the prince a slave so he could learn some responsibility. 

"I’m aware; he just wanted some advice on how to look after a slave from a slave’s point of view." Zayn thought for a moment. "He asked if you could help out as well. He said he will be getting a novice slave so he might need some help in training him," Zayn said and Liam just nodded. He had helped other slaves before so it would not be a big deal to him.

When afternoon rolled around, the Master and slave decided to have a nap and were now cuddling one another. Zayn's arms were wrapped around Liam's muscled body, both quite content. Suddenly, Zayn's phone rang and the prince groaned as he answered it. 

"What?" Zayn said, sounding a little annoyed. 

"Well, that's a nice way to talk to your best friend," Louis said but Zayn just rolled his eyes. 

"Hey, Lou. What's up?" Zayn asked as Liam began to wake next to him. 

"I've got some news and I wanted you to be the first to know," Louis said as Zayn sat up. "I got a slave." 

Zayn smiled at the news, making Liam look up at him curiously. "That's great news, Louis. Do you have him now?" Zayn asked. 

"No, I'll be getting him next week. He’s just what I was looking for," Louis said. 

"What's he like?" 

"Perfect. Eighteen years old, they say he has green eyes and curly hair. He's a little shy but has basic training." Louis paused for a moment. "Actually, that reminds me, could I speak to Liam about him?" 

"Of course, I'll put you on speaker," Zayn said while he informed Liam of what Louis wanted.

“Good afternoon, Sir," Liam said in a polite voice. 

"Hello, Liam. I was just asking Zayn if you could help me with something," Louis said and Liam replied with an eager ‘yes’. "I will be getting my new slave next week and I know that I will be his first Master. I wanted to ask you if you could help him and show him the ropes," Louis said, knowing Liam has been a slave long enough to be an expert on the matter. 

"Of course, Sir. I would love to help," Liam said. 

"That's great. He's a little shy as well, but I know that won’t be a problem for you." Louis paused again, knowing that he and Zayn had discussed this last time they met. "Another thing, me and your Master discussed how you and my new slave might enjoy some time together if you both behave and find you get along."

Liam knew what that meant. Since being bought for the prince, Liam has enjoyed the company of other slaves who belonged to Zayn’s friends. When he was with a slave, Liam made sure he followed Zayn’s lead while the Master looked on. Sometimes Zayn would join in with the other Master. Those were rare occasions, but he enjoyed it every time. 

"That would be great, Sir. Anything you and my Master would like," Liam said, already daydreaming about sleeping with a new twink. 

Louis ended the call just as Zayn noticed that Liam was getting a little worked up. Zayn couldn't help but smile. He knew how much his precious boy loved fucking a twink. "You okay there, lover?" Zayn teased, as Liam blushed. 

"Sorry, Your Highness," Liam said. 

"No need to be sorry. I love getting to watch you with a twink, and from what Louis said, I think you're gonna like him," Zayn said, already imagining Liam having his way with Louis' slave. Watching Liam take another slave was one of his favorite things. 

"I look forward to it, sir," Liam said as his Master kissed him. 

"I love you," Zayn said, making Liam smile. 

"I love you, too," Liam replied. No matter how many different people Liam had, he and his Master loved one another. They were perfect for one another. Master and slave enjoyed the rest of their day, it was perfect for them both, especially with the news of Louis' new slave.

***

Today was the day Zayn and Liam would finally meet Harry, Louis’ new slave.

Louis had called Zayn and told his best friend about the new slave, how the boy was the perfect but how he was extremely shy and still wasn’t up to his standards. 

Master and slave drove to the Tomlinson mansion. “I want you to help out Harry as much as you can today, lover, show him everything you know,” Zayn said as Liam nodded. They eventually arrived at the door and were led in, Liam walking behind his Master as they were taken to Louis’ private quarters.

“Afternoon, Tommo,” Zayn said to his best friend as they entered the bedroom. Louis was sitting on the couch, smiling up at his best friend. 

“Hey, Zayn,” Louis said, giving his friend a hug. “Hello, Liam,” Louis added to the slave. 

“Sir,” Liam said, bowing his head slightly. 

“I want to introduce you both to Harry.” Louis’ new slave walked up to the new guests, head down in submission. The slave, Harry apparently, was young and skinny. He had wild, curly hair and donned a plain pair of black leggings and a thin green top. 

“Hello, Harry. Very nice to meet you,” Zayn said and Harry looked up. 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Your Highness,” Harry said quietly. 

“This is my slave Liam,” Zayn said as Liam gave Harry a warm smile. 

“He will be helping you out today. Any questions you have you can direct to him,” Louis said to the boy and Harry just nodded.

Liam and Harry were soon left to their own devices as their Masters left to catch up privately. Liam noticed how quiet Harry was; he didn't really speak a lot. Liam also noticed that the boy was slouching slightly. 

“Harry, keep your back straight,” Liam said. “You need to have good posture. It’ll make a big difference.” Harry straightened his back; he looked much better. “How are you handling the kneeling?” Liam asked.

“It’s alright, but my knees start to hurt after a while,” Harry admitted. 

“Here, let me show you,” Liam replied as he knelt down and Harry followed him. “Keep your back straight and kneel on the bottom of the kneecap, that way they won’t ache as much and you can last longer,” Liam said and Harry did what Liam suggested.

“How long have you been a slave, Liam?” Harry asked. 

“Since I was a child. I’ve had several Masters but I have been with Master Zayn since I was sixteen,” Liam replied as he noticed Harry fidgeting a little bit.

“Could I just ask, what’s my Master like? Is there anything I need to know or anything I can do to make him happy?” Harry asked and Liam gave him a small smile. 

He knew what it was like with a new Master, wanting to make a good impression and wanting to be the best. “Master Louis is a very good person. I think he can be a little possessive but that’s run of the mill for most Masters anyway. He and my Master have been friends since they were kids,” Liam said, answering the question he knew was on Harry’s mind. 

“Have you...been with him before?” Harry asked very quietly. 

“A few times, always with my Master there,” Liam replied casually. 

“What was he like?” Harry asked curiously and Liam couldn't help but smirk. 

“Really good, very talented with his hands,” Liam said, remembering the times with Louis. 

“Will he want me to be with other slaves?” Harry asked as Liam placed his hand on Harry’s back to straighten him up again. 

“I think so; most Masters like that, but I know your Master wouldn’t force you to do something you don’t want to do,” Liam reassured the boy. 

“Will our Masters want us to be together?” Harry asked and the boy noticed a knowing smirk coming from Liam. “If we behave, then yes. They will watch us and maybe join in, but they will lead us through it and tell us what to do,” was all Liam said on the subject and Harry decided to leave it at that. 

An hour later, Liam had Harry tied up in rope, as per Master Louis’ request. Liam tied the younger boy up on Louis’ bed, tying his hands to the bed stand. Liam also noticed that, although Harry seemed calm, he was a little nervous.

“Remember to breathe, Harry,” Liam said, giving Harry a soft stroke on the arm. Harry simply nodded as he appreciated Liam’s impressive rope technique. “If you keep calm when you are bound, it won’t hurt as much. If your wrists end up chafing, just rub on some aloe vera oil when you’re done.” Liam eventually untied Harry, taking apart the knots as smoothly as he put them together. “Really good, Harry. Your Master will be pleased,” Liam said as he noticed the slight blush over Harry’s face at the praise.

Next Liam showed Harry different positions that he knew Louis would want him in often. Most have been positions Liam has used before with both his Master and Louis so he knew it would be important for Harry to them. He showed Harry the positions and he would make him hold it for a while, making sure he did it to perfection. 

“Stand still, Harry,” Liam said as Harry was performing a Downward facing pose, trying to keep still as he noticed Liam was coming behind him, gently placing his hands on Harry’s hips. “I know this is one of your Master’s favorite positions; he’s used it a few times on me,” Liam said as he let go. “Right, next position will be Hero Pose,” Liam said as Harry effortlessly changed the position. 

“Have you and your Master had sex yet?” Liam asked a while later, as he laid down with Harry sitting on top of him, his hands tied behind his back to control his balance, mimicking what their Masters would want them to perform. “A few times but they have been mostly gentle. My master is very generous,” Harry replied and he couldn't help but admire Liam’s muscled body. 

“What have you tried so far?” Liam asked as he placed his hands on Harry’s hips, making sure he was balanced. 

“We’ve just had sex a few times, nothing extreme. Do you know what my Master’s tastes include?” 

“Well, he usually likes to experiment; I think he’s being a little vanilla because you’re new and he’s just getting to know you but in time, he may want to try out a few new things. He’ll always make sure you are comfortable with it first though.” 

Liam suddenly grabbed Harry and placed him flat on the bed, switching positions so he was on top. Harry was shocked at the quick switch. “Wow,” was all Harry could say as Liam smiled at him. 

“Remember to control your breathing, it’ll make you feel so much better,” Liam said and Harry obeyed.

Liam showed Harry several more things over the afternoon; he showed more positions, how to shave properly, and how to hold items for a long amount of time. Currently, Harry was holding an empty tray, standing straight, not saying a word as he tried to keep the tray balanced while he walked the room end to end. Liam was watching him carefully, making sure everything was right.

“The most important thing to remember is to keep your center of gravity. Be aware of everything that is happening around you but don’t get distracted,” Liam said and Harry nodded in reply. 

“I think that’ll be enough for today, Harry,” Liam said, making the younger boy relax. “How about we go to the kitchen and make some tea for our Masters?” Liam suggested and Harry agreed, following the older slave.

“You’ve done really well today, Harry. Your Master will be very proud of you,” Liam said as he and Harry boiled a large pot of tea. 

“Thank you, Liam. I appreciate that. I just want to be the best slave I can be for my Master,” Harry replied and Liam knew what he meant. 

“I understand. Just be good and always do what your Master says and everything will be fine. If you ever want advice, just ask and I’ll help you,” Liam said and Harry thanked him again, glad he had found a friend in Liam.

Meanwhile, Louis and Zayn were still catching up, discussing where they were each going on holiday. “I was thinking the Maldives. Perrie said she took Jade there a few months ago and it would be perfect during the winter. I think Liam would love it,” Zayn said, knowing Liam loved it when he could travel to a new country. 

“Mam wants us to spend the holidays at the villa in Spain; it won’t be as warm though,” Louis replied. 

“Will she let you take Harry with you?” Zayn asked curiously. 

“Oh yeah, my mam likes Harry already. She knows I wouldn’t want to leave him alone. Also he’s never been abroad before so it’ll be something new.”

Just then, the door opened, revealing Liam and Harry, Harry who carried the tray of tea. “Hello Master, we’ve made you both some tea,” Harry said as he placed the tray down on the table in front of the Masters.

“Thank you, boys,” Zayn said as both slaves knelt down beside their respective Masters. 

“How has Harry been today Liam?” Louis asked as he brushed his hands through Harry’s hair.

“Very good, sir. I’ve shown him everything you asked for. If he needs any help, he only needs to ask,” Liam replied and Louis thanked the slave for all of his help.

“Liam knows this but if you are both well-behaved, Harry, you two can enjoy some time together,” Zayn said to the slave and Harry knew what the Prince meant. If he was honest with himself, Harry couldn’t wait to be able to spend time with Liam.

Zayn and Liam eventually had to leave. Zayn and Louis hugged one another and said their goodbyes as Louis thanked Liam one more time for all of his help. Harry thanked Liam as well and said he hoped he would see the other slave soon.

“I’m so proud of you, Liam,” Zayn said when they were back in the car and driving home. “You’ve really helped Harry today; he’s going to be just fine.”

“Thank you, Sir. He’s a good person and I know Master Louis will really be happy with him,” Liam replied and Zayn gave his boy a slow and passionate kiss. “What were you and Master Louis discussing?” Liam asked as he held his Master’s hand. 

“Our upcoming holiday, families, Lady Sophia’s new slave.” Zayn paused for a moment, going in to whisper in Liam’s ear.  
“And how much we’re looking forward to you and Harry’s first time together.” 

Liam couldn’t help but blush at the comment. “Me neither, Sir. I can’t wait,” was all the slave could say. 

“Now, my love, how about we have a nice bath when we get back home?” Zayn whispered as Liam smiled. 

“That sounds like a great idea,” Liam replied, laying his head on his Master’s shoulder. Today had been a good day and both Master and slave couldn’t wait to see Harry again; this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry asks for a special birthday present and Louis and Zayn are too happy to oblige.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've finally finished chapter two of this. Working with The_thirst_is_real has been so much fun. I'm glad this series is getting the development it deserves. 
> 
> Enjoy. Xoxo, Jess

“No, no. Bigger, Janie,” Louis demanded as he tapped a finger to the proposed decorations. “My Haz deserves the best, doesn’t he?”

“Of course, Mr. Tomlinson. What were you thinking?” the party planner asked, taking out a notepad and pen. 

Louis swept his eyes over the plans and tisked. “When I think circus, I think of the big top. The striped tent with the acrobats and the jugglers.”

Janie was writing as she spoke. “I already have the talent booked- a full crew of people to perform. If we do a tent, where were you planning to put it?”

With a sigh, Louis went to the window looking out at his expansive backyard. It was all sprawling lush grass and tall fence, but the pool took up a good amount of space as did the garden. “I’ll get someone in this week to clear the area. I want something big.”

“Yes, sir. I’ll get right on it.” She gathered up the supplies, pausing and glancing nervously up at Louis. The man only raised an expectant brow. She cleared her throat. “I just need some clarification on the type of entertainment you’re looking for. I’ve got whatever you need but is this party meant to be..._playful_? 

Louis chuckled and couldn’t help the pull of a smile at the way people spoke about the ways of a slave and their Master. “If you mean, will we need NDA’s and some private rooms? Then, yes.”

“Very good,” Janie assured as she nodded and scurried out of the door behind where the Master was standing. Louis turned to watch her go and inhaled sharply, surprised to find the soon-to-be birthday boy himself leaning lazily on the doorframe in just a pair of yellow panties. Harry smiled sharply at Louis and slunk into his office. 

“Are you torturing your staff again, Sir?” he teased.

Louis’ smile broke wide and he pulled Harry to him, inhaling his familiar scent. “Never. I’m just making sure my baby boy has the best.”

Harry leaned down and kissed along Louis’ jawline. “The best?”

“Nothing but, baby. Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

Louis huffed a laugh and pulled Harry back to look him in the eye. “Just tell me what you want, Haz, and it’s yours.”

Harry nodded and fluidly lowered to his knees as his hands slid down Louis’ flanks. He flicked his eyes up to his Master from under his lashes and licked across his lips. All of Louis’ air left his chest in one huff. The slave smirked and kissed right over the zipper of Louis’ trousers. “There is something I want.”

Louis’ fingers twined into Harry’s hair as he nodded. “Yeah, I figured. Tell me.”

“Hmmm,” Harry pretended to think for a moment while he just barely brushed his lips along the line of Louis’ slowly hardening dick. “It’s big.”

Louis’ fingers tightened at the double entendre and he yanked Harry’s head back, forcing him to look up at his Master. “Have I ever let you down, baby?”

Harry shook his head just to feel the tug on his strands. “Never, Sir.”

“Then, tell me what you want.”

Harry licked his lips one more time and whispered, “Liam?”

“Liam? Zayn’s Liam?” Louis wondered, confused. “What about him?”

“He’s been really good to me these past couple years. He’s helped train me and he’s always so nice.” Harry pulled against Louis’ grip until it loosened and he could smother his face in Louis’ crotch. 

Louis switched to petting him instead, scratching his nails lightly against Harry’s scalp every so often just to hear him hum happily. “He’s a good kid,” Louis agreed, “but what’s he got to do with your birthday?”

Harry emerged from the smooth fabric of Louis’ trousers and smiled. “I’ve watched Zayn fuck him, they’ve watched us, you’ve gotten to enjoy Liam’s mouth.” Louis gave Harry’s hair another small tug to urge him to get to the point. “I’d like to play with him...and you...together.”

“We’ve played together,” Louis reminded him. “We were together just a couple weeks ago.”

Harry nodded but went on. “I know, but I wanted something more.”

Louis took Harry by the biceps and led him to stand before brushing a stray strand of hair off his face. “What do you mean?”

Harry’s fingers were digging into Louis’ hips when he said, “I want you both to fuck me. At the same time.”

***

“That’s what he wants,” Louis confirmed, shrugging and smirking like he couldn’t believe his own slave. “I triple checked, but it was his idea.” 

Zayn leaned back in the porch chair and crossed an ankle over his knee while Louis took a sip of tea. The dark-haired Master looked out over the tranquil acreage of the private cabin he and Liam were staying in while they enjoyed their holiday away from the city. He had to make some promises to get a few days off from his duties, but it was worth it to see Liam in nothing but his tight uniform, chopping wood for the fire. “Did he say why?”

The china clinked together when Louis set it down. “He said Liam has been good to him, plus he’s got a- and I’m quoting here- ‘big, beautiful cock’,” Louis told him, holding back a smirk. A bark of laughter burst from Zayn so loud that Liam’s head popped up from his work across the yard. Zayn caught his eye and waved him over. Liam notched the ax in the stump and brushed his hands clean as he crossed the distance. Zayn stood to greet him and, when Liam ascended the steps to the porch, pulled him in by the elastic waistband of his tiny shorts. 

“Seems you have a fan,” Zayn mused, glancing down to eye the soft bulge of his slave in his uniform. “Can’t say I blame them.”

Liam stood dutifully quiet and let Zayn touch him while his Master adjusted his shorts lower, tracing the line of his length. When Zayn formed his hand around Liam’s hidden shaft and squeezed, the slave’s breathing stuttered. He swallowed hard and Louis watched as his eyelids drooped just a little. The corner of Zayn’s mouth tipped up. Louis’ rose to match. They’ve both known Liam long enough to understand. Louis offered, “He’s always loved an audience. I think he’ll like you watching him.”

Zayn hummed in agreement and continued to tease Liam to full hardness while the slave stood as still as he could. “I do love to watch.” Liam pressed his lips on a groan as his eyes fluttered shut. “Liam, doll,” Zayn murmured, enjoyment in his voice. “I have a gift for you.”

“Thank you, sir,” Liam responded automatically.

Louis scoffed. “You don’t even know what it is,” he told the slave.

“Doesn’t matter, does it, Li?” Zayn clarified. 

“No, Your Highness.”

Zayn clasped a hand on Liam’s shoulder and pulled down, making Liam fold onto his knees like a river running into the ocean. “No matter what I give him,” Zayn told Louis, “he’s always grateful. Isn’t that right, slave?”

Liam’s hands went behind his back and he lowered his chin. “Yes, sir.”

“Plus,” Zayn added as he slid his belt open, “I know what my slave likes.”

***

“Mister Harry, a package for you from his Highness.” 

Harry reached over the back of the couch and grabbed it. Zayn's presents were always the best; though, Harry wasn't sure what this one was for. He knew Louis got permission for Harry's birthday present, but that wasn't for another couple of weeks. He tucked the package under his arm and scurried through the house, upstairs, to Louis' office. He knocked impatiently and entered at his Master's request. 

Louis was engrossed in some paperwork that Harry couldn't care less to decipher. He walked over to the desk and slid the package in front of the blue-eyed man. Louis dropped what he was doing and looked at the wrapped box with confusion. The label on top read 'To Harry'. "Who sent it?" Louis asked.

Harry grinned. "Zayn did."

"What is it?"

The slave rolled his eyes. "It's wrapped, Sir. I don't know."

"Okay, okay," Louis conceded and shifting the package this way and that. "Watch that mouth before I make use of it."

Harry climbed up to sit on the desk next to where Louis was fiddling with the bow, leaning sideways on his elbow in front of his Master. "Is that a threat or a promise?" he teased. 

Louis huffed a laugh and shook his head. "Terrible." Ignoring his slave, Louis untied the bow and snapped open the tape to neatly unwrap the gift. Harry looked on in excitement, sitting up cross-legged on the desk. 

“Maybe it’s an early birthday present,” Harry mused, trying to see around Louis’ hands. 

“Why would he send it so early?”

The slave hummed, lips tipping up in a smirk. “Maybe it’s a private gift, not fit for company.” 

Louis flicked his eyes up, matching Harry smirk for smirk. “At the party I’m planning, those are the only gifts allowed.” Harry’s eyes widened and he lurched forward to peck Louis on the lips. Louis smiled. “Yeah, yeah. You’re welcome,” the Master allowed and ripped open the box. 

Louis’ mouth dropped slack as he looked down into the box. Harry furrowed his brow. “What? What is it?” When Louis didn’t answer, the slave tugged the box towards him and looked down into it. Inside was a sparkly pink dildo. A big one. A vaguely familiar one.

“Is that?”

“Liam’s dick? Yeah,” Louis confirmed.

“I mean…” Harry reached inside and picked up the toy, wrapping loose fingers around it and giving the silicone a few sure tugs. “Yep, that’s definitely him.”

A sharp bark of laughter popped from Louis’ lips as he snatched the toy from Harry’s grip. “Settle down. He wrote you something.” Louis pulled a piece of paper from inside and handed it to his slave.

Harry took it with an excited grin and unfolded it, clearing his throat. 

_“My dearest cockslut-_”

Louis barked another laugh which Harry slapped him playfully on the arm for.

_ “I can’t blame you for wanting to be split open on my slave’s dick. I’ll tell you from experience, it’s rather enjoyable. Though, I’ll warn you, if you’re to take your Master and my slave at once, you’ll need to practice. _

_ Until you can have the real thing, this will give you an idea of what’s to come. _

_Enjoy,_

_ Zayn” _

A disbelieving scoff drew Harry’s eyes up. Louis was shaking his head with a barely contained grin on his face. “Leave it to Zayn to send a silicone replica of his slave’s penis for my slave to practice being fucked with.” The Master rose from his seat. “See,” he held the toy up and pointed it at his slave, “this is why he’s my best friend.” Louis nodded his head at Harry. “Turn around.”

Harry scrambled from the desk and spun on his heels. Louis smoothed a hand from the small curve of Harry’s ass up his spine, pushing him forward and molding him to the desk on his stomach. “Sir?”

Louis plastered himself to Harry’s back and kissed his neck. “Yes?”

“Are we going to…”

When Harry trailed off, obviously not intending to finish his question, Louis gave his slave’s zipper a teasing brush. “Going to what, slave?”

Harry inhaled deeply, licking across his lips before finishing, “Practice?”

“That’s that plan,” Louis confirmed. “You want to enjoy yourself on your birthday, don’t you?”

Harry’s fingers scrabbled against the wood. “Yes, Sir. I’m just-”

Louis could feel how tense Harry was against him and rubbed a soothing thumb against his hip. “What’s wrong, Haz?”

Harry let his forehead smack gently against the desk and sighed. “I’m nervous.”

Louis hummed in understanding and slinked down Harry’s body until he was on his knees behind him. Harry, confused, tried to look over his shoulder, but the Master just shushed him and reached around his front to undo his jeans. “You don’t have to worry, baby. I am going to make sure you have the best birthday ever. Do you trust me?” he asked and he pulled Harry’s zipper open. 

The slave nodded shakily, half turned on and half anxious. “Of course, Sir.”

“Then, let me take care of you,” Louis requested as he tugged Harry’s jeans past his hips.

***

Harry’s eyes went wide when he walked into the backyard. Louis went full out- jugglers, fire-breathers, belly dancers, and all of them were dressed in barely-there strips of sheer fabric or leather. Harry himself was barely dressed, wearing Louis’ version of a uniform that he normally only allowed with private company. But not tonight, tonight was an exception in nearly every area. The party was littered with friends and more than friends. Every Master and slave the pair knew had showed up to give Harry birthday wishes. 

“Hey, baby,” an enticing voice murmured as a lean, soft hand smoothed up Harry’s back. The slave knew that voice anywhere.

He shuddered and melted into the touch as Leigh Ann gripped the back of his neck gently and came around to his front. She flicked her eyes to the Master standing proudly next to him and added, “Lou. How are you?”

“About to be a lot better if you keep touching him like that.”

Leigh laughed, a twinkling sound that made Harry’s mouth pull into a smile subconsciously. “Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She leaned in and teased her mouth again Harry’s ear. “Happy birthday, baby.”

Harry’s eyes fluttered closed and he nodded. “Thank you, madam.” He was left cold when her mouth receded along with her hand. Harry opened his eyes to see Leigh Ann placing a chaste kiss to Louis’ lips and winking to him as she walked into the throng of part-goers. 

Tonight was going to be amazing.

Harry received “birthday wishes” from nearly every Master that had ever laid a hand on him or Louis. Not to mention the slaves that he’d played with. His skin was over-heated in the best way, burning with sensation where everyone touched him. He was hard, wet head peaking out of the lace panties and glistening in the torchlight for all to see. The entire party was there to please him just as much as he was on display for them.

Louis had just left him in the midst of a few old friends to get them drinks and was over by the open bar when he felt firm, lithe hands on his hips. The Master froze for a millisecond before recognizing those hands and shifting back into them. “Hey,” he offered off-handedly without looking over his shoulder. The bartender handed Louis his drinks and he turned around to find Zayn dressed in his signature well-tailored suit, only the pants and jacket were tight leather and Louis could distinctly see the line of his hard-on against the zipper. 

Liam was right behind him, flushed even in the dim light. He was hard as well but obviously in a much more flustered state than his Master. He wasn’t wearing his normal uniform like Louis expected. Instead, all that “clothed” him were two pieces of sheer fabric connected at the top corners, sitting low on his hips. The basically-a-napkin left nothing to the imagination and kept fluttering up to reveal Liam’s flushed dick with any slight gust of wind. 

Louis couldn’t help but lick his lips at the sight. Liam had always been a pretty picture but tonight, wow. Zayn tracked his expression and smiled at Louis’ obvious satisfaction. “I wrapped him especially for you and Harry,” the prince informed him. 

Groaning, Louis answered, “How kind,” and handed Zayn one of the drinks to reach out and trace the waistline of the skittering veil. Liam inhaled sharply but stayed exceptionally still when Louis’ finger bumped over the thick head of Liam’s weeping cock. “Beautiful,” the Master murmured. 

Zayn hummed with approval and threw an arm around his best friend’s shoulder. “I’m glad you like him. He’s all yours tonight.” With that, he raised on his toes and glanced around. “Where’s the birthday boy? I’d like to give him his present.”

“Back by the courtesan tent.” When Zayn perked an eyebrow at that, Louis grinned. “I told Harry he couldn’t touch me until tonight, so he’s been spending a little pent up energy by servicing some of the ladies between clients.”

Zayn’s eyes went dark, pupils bleeding into his irises. “That boy is too good. Lucky bastard.” Liam whined, drawing both Master’s gazes. Zayn snapped his fingers without even raising his hand from Louis’ shoulder and Liam nearly ran the couple of feet to him. He moved to lift Liam’s heavy chin with two fingers and looked into his slave’s eyes. “Never doubt me, my love.”

Liam swallowed hard but nodded, eyes glazing over. Zayn grabbed Liam by the shoulder and pushed until Liam folded to the soft grass. He slid his arm down to Louis’ waist and said, “Shall we find the birthday boy?”

“He’ll be so glad you’re here. He’s been dying to see you,” Louis answered and the two walked across the lawn with Liam crawling behind them on his hands and knees.

Harry was sandwiched between a Master/slave pair when the trio reached him. He had his head thrown back on the Master’s shoulder, arm extended up around the back of his neck while the Master’s slave pressed against Harry’s front, grinding against his erection through his soft lace panties. Just when Harry’s whole body went tense he gritted, “I’m not allowed to come yet.”

The slave whined in the back of her throat but eased off, giving Harry a kiss on the cheek as her Master took her by the hand and pulled her into the tent of beautiful women awaiting their desire. Louis held his free hand up and gave Harry a few mocking snaps of applause that made the slave’s eyes pop open from their haze. A bright crimson flush seeped across the slave’s cheeks at being caught in so desperate a situation.

“What a show, Haz,” Louis teased. “I’m glad to know you’re following the rules.”

Harry was breathing hard and sweating at his hairline already, eyes trying to focus on his Master’s voice. “Thank you, Sir.”

“Are you going to welcome our favorite guests?” Louis chastised and snapped his finger more harshly to get his slave’s attention. Harry’s head corrected its lull and his eyes opened wider. His gaze slid from Louis to the man next to him and he perked up in excitement.

“Zayn! You’re here.” He fell into Zayn’s chest, sloshing the drink and spilling some down onto where Liam was kneeling. Harry kissed across Zayn’s jawline, nipping and biting at the short stubble that sheathed it. “I’m so glad you made it,” he whispered lowly.

Louis took the drink from Zayn, downing one then the other before setting them on a passing tray so Zayn could wrap his arms around the submissive. “Of course I made it. I wouldn’t miss it for the world.” He took Harry’s earlobe between his teeth and tugged, adding, “I have a present for you.”

Harry leaned back just far enough to smile wide at Zayn and ask, “What is it?” Zayn snapped his fingers again and Liam stood, catching Harry’s attention. He ran his gaze from Liam’s glazed eyes to his leaking erection and back to Zayn. “He’s perfect. Thank you.” Harry let the Master go in favor of sliding his hands to Liam’s hips and leaning in to bump his nose against the other slave’s. “Hey,” he greeted, low and just for them.

Liam whined, just a tiny blip of sound, and Harry keened, turning to look at Zayn without pulling away from Liam’s heated skin. “How long has he been down?”

“A couple of hours. That’s why we’re late. I couldn’t help but play a little when he looked like that.”

Harry chuckled and gripped Liam’s hips harder. “I don’t blame you.” The slave closed the remaining inches between them and buried his face in Liam’s neck, pressing against him shoulder to toes. Liam groaned at the pressure on his aching prick but gentle arms came around and hugged Harry tight while he mewled into Harry’s shoulder. Harry hummed in agreement. “It’s nice to see you too, Li.” He kissed Liam’s cheek before looking back over his shoulder to his Master. “Can we go now? I’d like to play.”

“Yeah, baby. We can go,” Louis permitted and took his slave’s hand, tugging him along through the crowd with Zayn and Liam behind them. As they walked, hands shot out and grazed Harry’s body, squeezing, caressing. Harry took it all in stride, soaking up the attention. When they finally made it past the back door, Harry pulled Louis toward their room, impatient and needy. 

Louis simply laughed and followed eagerly, letting the other two follow at their own pace. Harry shoved open their bedroom door and ran to the bed, turning and flopping down on it with his arms spread wide. “Come and get me,” he mused and wiggled under Louis’ gaze. The Master went to the end of the bed and spread Harry’s legs to stand between them, looking down at his prize with hunger and adoration in equal measure.

Just then, Zayn crossed the threshold with Liam glued to his front, both of them facing the duo on the bed. “Before we get started, Louis, would you like to give them their presents?”

Harry’s face brightened with delight and confusion. “I thought Liam was my present.”

Louis hummed mischievously. “He is but I couldn’t let your special night pass without getting you something sparkly, and since Liam is part of your present, he gets one, too.” Zayn went around to the side of the bed and coaxed Liam onto it. The slave went pliantly, moaning at the shift in his erection. Liam laid down next to Harry and the two slaves looked up at their Masters in anticipation. 

The blue-eyed Master went to his dresser and opened the top drawer, pulling two velvet boxes from it and coming back to the bed. He handed one to Zayn and they stood in front of their submissives, presents in hand. Harry shifted impatiently and grabbed Liam’s hand in his. 

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Louis checked and Harry nodded eagerly. With a shared glance, the two Masters opened their respective boxes, revealing tailor-made collars with one of the Masters’ names encrusted in diamonds on each. Harry’s was slightly more ostentatious to match Louis’ keen desire to show him off while Liam’s was simple yet stunning. Louis’ slave gasped and sat up quickly, reaching out to brush his fingers over the jewelry/bondage. 

“Oh, Louis. It’s beautiful. I love it,” Harry enthused. “Will you put it on me, Sir?” He lifted his chin, drawing a tempting line with his pale, slender neck. Louis purred in agreement and picked the collar up from the long jewelry box, dropping the casing on the floor and moving between Harry’s legs to wrap the heavy, supple collar around his slave’s willing neck. Harry moaned at the pressure of it against his Adam’s apple.

Next to him, Liam was laid out with Zayn’s hand roaming his neck and chest as the prince fastened the slave’s collar around his neck. Harry twisted his head around to look at Liam and smiled before squirming over and kneeling between Liam’s parted thighs. Harry’s hands landed gently on Liam’s knees. 

As the two Master watched from the end of the bed, Harry smoothed his hands up Liam’s thighs to the edge of his garment. Liam was staring up at him, hyper-focused and spaced out at the same time. Harry took the edge of the sheer fabric between his fingers and lifted it away, unveiling Liam’s pulsing cock. 

With a nod from Zayn, Harry wrapped tender fingers around Liam and pulled him free of the waistline of the fabric. Liam’s breathing quickened and his fists tightened in the bedspread. Harry only smiled in approval and leaned down to lick away the wet gleam of precome from his tip, making Liam moan almost in pain.

“I wouldn’t tease him too terribly,” Zayn warned. “I’ve kept him on edge for a while now and I wouldn’t want you to ruin the game before it’s begun.” Harry nodded in understanding and dropped Liam’s thick shaft to slap against his stomach. 

Louis shrugged off his clothes and crawled onto the bed behind Harry, spreading his thighs to cradle Harry to him. “Why don’t we tease you for a bit? I need to open you up a bit anyway so let’s put Liam to work, hmm?” Harry nodded his approval for the plan and reached for Liam, who shifted towards him happily. Once within reach, Louis took Liam by the chin and instructed, “Scoot up the bed and Harry’s going to fuck your face until he fills your lovely mouth.” He punctuated the compliment with a swipe of his thumb across Liam’s pink bottom lip. “I’ll fuck him nice and loose and then we can have him together. What do you say?”

Liam’s bit down on a grin and nodded, forcing his eyes to stay on Louis’ face. “Yes, please,” he begged, voice raspy and deep, shocking even Zayn at the state of it. 

Zayn groaned and quickly pulled Liam into a messy kiss before patting his cheek and telling him, “Show me how good you are.” Liam, eager to comply, scrambled up to the bed to give Harry and Louis space to fuck on top of him. Harry crawled over him, knees digging into the bed by his head. 

The slave on top brushed reverent fingers over the sparkling collar while his other aimed the tip of his cock towards Liam’s lips. Liam opened easily, letting his tongue slide along the bottom of Harry’s shaft as he delved deeper. Harry let his eyes fall shut with pleasure, huffing out a sharp breath of air when Liam closed his lips around him.

Louis’ hands pressed on him, at the small of his back while the other pulled his hips towards him, arching him into the perfect position to be fucked. Not a minute later, just as Harry was getting a good rhythm inside Liam’s warm mouth, cool fingers prodded at his hole. He was still a little loose from the pre-party shenanigans he and his Master got up to, which he hoped meant Louis wouldn’t feel the need to prep him any more and would just slide in, allowing him to feel the burn of the stretch.

Luckily for him, Louis knew exactly what he needed. With a kiss to each shoulder blade, Louis rubbed the lube on his fingertips around Harry’s hole and just inside before removing them and replacing them with his hard dick. Harry’s mouth dropped open and he arched harder, making the way for Louis to get deeper inside him while Liam played with his sac. 

Suddenly, Liam’s hands were gone and Harry opened his eyes to see Zayn tying them to the headboard with a very familiar length of rope. Liam was still bobbing his head on Harry’s length, but his eyes were glued to Zayn. He seemed magnetized to the prince’s every move. He arched futilely towards him and whined for his attention. 

Zayn simply tied the rope tighter before kneeling up close to his slave’s face and pressing a thumb into his cheek to feel Harry sliding against it on the other side. One of the Master’s hands wrapped around Liam’s neck, squeezing on the collar and cutting into the little bit of air Liam had.

Liam’s eyes instinctively went wide as he tried to inhale through his mouth, which suctioned his cheeks to Harry’s dick and pulled him deeper. The green-eyed slave cried out in pleasure at the added tightness and he shot down Liam’s throat. Liam squirmed, trying to get air as seed was forced down his throat until Zayn released him and he inhaled sharply, desperate for air, and came against Louis’ back.

With both slaves in a post-orgasmic haze, the Masters shifted Harry off Liam. Louis crowded into Harry’s space and kissed him lazily. “Now that you’re loose and relaxed, let’s make you gape.”

Zayn wrapped Liam in his arms and squeezed every inch of skin he could reach. He spread Liam’s legs, hitching one over his hip, and ground their pelvises together. Liam whimpered, overwhelmed and oversensitive but no less responsive. He arched into Zayn while hissing at the pain. Zayn gripped his ass and rocked against him. “Harry needs you hard again, Li. Don’t forget your job tonight.” He leaned in close and whispered, “Don’t forget your reward if you impress me.”

Liam made a sound of encouragement and nodded. “I will, sir.”

“I know you will,” Zayn confirmed and wrapped his hand around Liam’s sensitive shaft, making him gasp. “Come on, love. Harry needs you hard.”

“Please, Zayn,” Liam begged, quiet and into Zayn’s shoulder.

Zayn kissed across Liam’s face before moving down his body. “I always take care of you,” he reminded and licked up the line of Liam’s abs.

Louis scooped Harry under the knees and folded his legs back, spreading him open. “Hold them,” Louis instructed and Harry grabbed his thighs to hold himself wide. The Master grabbed the lube off the bed and slicked up a couple of fingers before sliding two inside Harry’s loose hole. 

Harry groaned and clenched down on the intrusion. “More,” Harry begged. “Lou...Sir...more.”

How did he get a slave that gave so beautifully? Harry gave everything, even when this was supposed to be _his _gift. Louis felt full of love, bursting with it as he pulled his fingers wide to create a small space for him to slide between them slowly. 

Harry’s mouth fell open, surprised, and his brain short-circuited at the stretch. Louis went slowly, inching in tiny bit by tiny bit. They’d practiced over the last couple of weeks in a few different ways- fucking him open and then adding fingers, stuffing him with two toys (including the one modeled after Liam), Louis’ cock and the toy- but they’d never tried it like that before. 

Having Louis’ fingers in him already and then getting Louis’ cock was more like a reward than any training. Louis was literally holding him open for his dick, pulling on his rim like clay to form the slave around him. The Master fucked into him until Harry was slick and easy, moaning for more, more, more.

“Liam, I think that’s your cue,” Louis quipped, breath coming faster. Zayn popped off Liam’s length and licked a string of precum off his lips as he tilted his head to take in Harry’s rapidly rising chest and Louis’ glistening back. 

“You two have been busy,” the dark-haired Master noted while he lazily stroked Liam’s hard-again length. “How are you feeling, Haz?”

Harry groaned at a particularly deep thrust from his Master and let his head swivel over to face Zayn. “So good,” he gasped and grinned dopily. 

“Well, then, Liam,” Zayn slapped his slave’s thigh, “how about we put you to use.” Liam only moaned but Zayn took it as the agreement it was. 

Louis leaned down, folding Harry in half, and kissed him hard before saying, “Get on top.” They switch positions seamlessly, Louis on his back with Harry straddling him. Harry took to swiveling his hips immediately, grinding down on his Master with his hands planted firmly on Louis’ chest. Louis grabbed Harry by the elbows and buckled his arms, bringing them chest to chest. 

He wrapped his arms around his slave and nibbled at his ear before looking over to Liam and nodding for him to come closer. Liam used Zayn’s assistance to kneel up behind the duo, hard prick nudging Harry’s ass cheek.

Zayn pasted himself to Liam’s back and brought his arms around to grab Liam by the dick and balls. “You’re going to give Harry the fuck of his life, understand?” Liam nodded lazily as he whispered an affirmative. “Good boy,” Zayn murmured in encouragement. 

The prince slicked up two fingers and Liam’s cock before pressing his fingers into Harry’s hole, replacing the ones Louis had in before. Harry groaned loudly, arching back for more and shying away from the stretch simultaneously. Liam reached out and rubbed soothing circles across Harry’s back and ass, relaxing him and getting a feel for the man under him. 

“That’s right, love. Show Harry how good he is,” Zayn whispered. 

Louis groaned and shifted under his slave as he pulled Harry’s mouth to his and kissed him hard. “Can we do this? I’m losing it here,” Louis complained as his hands shifted to his slave’s hips and gripped hard. Harry laughed into his mouth and kissed him again. 

“You’re losing it?”

“Don’t talk back to your Master, Harold,” Louis chided playfully and spanked him without any real punishment.

Zayn scissored him open a few more times, giving Liam enough space before wedging Liam’s cockhead in the gap he created. Harry gasped instantly at the new intrusion and clenched down. Louis hissed at the tight heat and gripped Harry’s waist. “You have to relax, baby. Take a breath,” the Master reminded.

Liam wrapped strong arms around the other slave, gluing himself to Harry’s tense back and rubbing his cheek against Harry’s shoulder. The green-eyed slave instantly melted, comforted at the reminder of Liam’s adoration. He shifted his hips, pushing back on Liam and Louis’ lengths, making both men moan. “Go ahead,” Harry confirmed. 

Zayn spread more lube around the two men’s shafts before pulling his fingers away and moving up the bed to sit back and watch the show. Liam didn’t pull away as he rocked deeper and deeper slowly. Harry could feel every minute movement all the way down in his toes. The digits curled as an intoxicating mix of pain and pleasure shot through his body. 

“So good,” Harry whispered, the breath knocked out of him at the girth. 

Louis’ fingers were surely leaving bruises with how hard he was pressing on Harry’s pale skin, but he couldn’t be bothered to worry about it when Harry threw his head back and shouted as Liam slide home. The threesome laid still for long moments, allowing Harry to catch his breath and adjust to their combined intrusion. 

When Harry felt he could stand to open his eyes, he did and looked down at his Master, who was already looking back. Louis’ eyes were soft, admiring, and the soft upturn of his mouth spoke volumes. “I love you,” he whispered, seemingly unable to do much more when his voice was thick with emotion. 

Harry couldn’t help it, then. A tear tracked down his cheek. The emotion, the sensation, was overwhelming- too much to hold in. “I love you,” he whispered back wetly and leaned down to kiss the blue-eyed man. He took a deep breath when they broke apart and looked back over his shoulder. “Come on, Li,” he encouraged and wiggled his hips, pulling a startled sound from the other slave. 

Liam looked to Zayn, who was lazily pulling at his weeping erection from where he sat on the bed. When the Master’s intense, dark eyes shifted down to where Liam was shoved into Harry’s soft body, Liam followed them. “Yeah, Li. Go ahead,” Zayn allowed, and together they watched Liam’s cock slide out of Harry to the tip before sliding back in. 

The room shared a collective moan and the pace picked up quickly. Liam was pistoning his hips enthusiastically, eyes still glossed over and mouth slack with pleasure. Louis didn’t have much leverage but with each roll of his hips, Harry’s flushed tip rubbed deliciously against his stomach. Harry was loosing cut-off groans with each snap of Liam’s hips, allowing the feeling of being torn apart from the inside out flow over him. 

“I’m- Oh, _Fuck_, Lou-” Harry panted, arms shaking where they held him just barely off Louis’ chest. “I need…”

“I know. I’ve got you, baby,” Louis assured before locking eyes with Liam. “Make him come.”

It wasn’t a difficult task to undertake, luckily. Harry was shivering with impending orgasm, his prostate brutally assaulted with every small movement inside him. He was shaking his head, bottom lip quivering as the tell-tale fire built in the pit of his gut. “Lou,” he implored, the word not leading to anything comprehensible. “I- Louis, please, Sir. God, yes.”

Liam huffed, close, and ratcheted up his thrusts, thighs slapping thighs with a crisp, harsh sound. “Haz,” he whimpered, biting down on his lip to stop another desperate sound.

Harry’s mouth dropped open, acidic fire bursting behind his eyes and through his vein as he came across his and Louis’ stomachs. His whole body tensed, his hole squeezing down tight and making Liam follow immediately after. The slaves shared a groan as their orgasms crested and eased into aftershocks. 

“Let me have him,” Louis ordered, voice tight, and Liam pulled out gingerly before falling on the bed between Zayn’s thighs with a grin. Harry was loose and wet and so warm when Louis wrapped his arms around his slave and at the same time planted his feet on the bed. He shoved in deep over and over, taking every last ounce of pleasure from his slave and using it to fuel his own release. Louis crushed Harry to his chest and shoved in as he flooded Harry’s hole with seed. 

Harry was languid in the afterglow and kissing lazily all over Louis’ face as he relished the feeling of being claimed by the man he loved. Louis took big, gasping breaths as his cock went soft inside his slave before pulling out and readjusting them into a more comfortable position. In the quiet, Zayn reached out and took Louis’ hand, intertwining their fingers. Louis brought it to his mouth and kissed the back of his best friend’s hand with uncoordinated lips, a thank you that needed no words.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There should be one more chapter coming but not sure when. Keep a lookout. Thank you, ladies and gents for all the support throughout the years. I hope you enjoyed this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed x


End file.
